


Collared

by yeska_noka



Category: HiHi Jets (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Mizuki is tired of always being the responsible one, so he decides to put Ryo in charge instead.
Relationships: Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> This starts closer to the beginning of 2020, when the pandemic started really affecting Japan, forcing the cancellation of most scheduled shows. The Summer Paradise shows were live streamed, with no live audiences.

Mizuki wishes he weren't the way he is. He's too uptight, too controlling, and he knows it, but he doesn't know how to function otherwise. He's the type to plan for everything, to consider all the angles. He tries to imagine all the things that could go wrong and plans carefully to prevent them. And then he plans extra to make sure he's decided what to do if they don't go as expected. There's a Plan A, and a Plan B, and usually a C and a D and an E.

Ryo is the exact opposite. He's a go-with-the-flow type of guy, easily adaptable, and doesn't get flustered. Nothing really bothers him. 

Things are easier when Ryo's around. He's a steady, comforting presence that helps to keep Mizuki grounded. Mizuki knows that as long as Ryo's there, he’s got his back. Mizuki only worries when he knows he won't be.

Their partnership works well for both of them. Ryo's not great at stopping to envision the logical sequence of things. Actions and reactions, causes and consequences. So it helps that Mizuki can look ahead and consider those things for him. 

Mizuki's stress levels are generally pretty high - it's a state of being for him, and he's learned to live with it. But in the last few weeks, things have gotten unbearable. Shows are getting postponed and canceled left and right, new instructions coming in throughout the day, messages and phone calls late into the night. Everything is changing, no one knows what's going on, and Mizuki just can't keep up. He can't. How can he plan for anything when the situation changes by the minute?

He's constantly on the verge of a panic attack, tightly wound and hating everything. It's nobody's fault and there's no outlet for blame, and no real way to fix any of it, and Mizuki has no idea what to do. Even Ryo's presence can't mitigate the situation. And in fact, as much as Mizuki usually takes solace with him, right now it's just one more decision that Mizuki doesn't want to have to make. Ryo gazing up at him, asking "How do you want me?" and Mizuki doesn't know.

He just wants to turn off his brain for a little bit, to shut everything down and not have to think at all. How easy would it be to just _be_? To just do and feel like Ryo seems to, without having to figure it all out. And then Mizuki realizes that there's a way for him to do that. It's selfish, he knows, and it's asking Ryo to do yet one more thing when he already does everything Mizuki ever asks. But Mizuki has to ask him this.

++++++++++

Ryo's eyes widen when Mizuki places the collar into his hands.

"You... want me to...?" Ryo trails off, looking up at Mizuki. But the startled look fades from his face, and he lifts the collar, clearly intending to put it on. Mizuki reaches out to stop him.

"No," Mizuki says, looking him straight in the eye. "I want you to put it on me."

Ryo looks even more surprised at that. "But--"

"Please," Mizuki interrupts. "I want you to."

"But why?" Ryo seems understandably confused. The collar is a clear statement of submission, and Mizuki likes to be in control of everything. It's just so much work.

"I need this," Mizuki explains. "I don't want to make any more decisions. I don't want to think." He covers Ryo's hands on the collar with his own. "You know what I like and what I don't, and I'll do anything you say. I trust you. Please."

"...okay," Ryo agrees, and although he looks a bit wary, he reaches up to position the collar around Mizuki's neck. Mizuki feels the way it tightens as Ryo pulls on it, and closes his eyes at the dual feeling of relief and... excitement?

"Is this okay?" Ryo asks him. "It's not too tight?"

"It's comfortable," Mizuki assures him, and Ryo steps back to look.

"It... suits you, somehow," he says, sounding like he doesn't understand why, but he reaches out to loop a finger through one of the rings hanging at Mizuki's throat. He doesn't tug on it, just looks contemplative, and Mizuki wonders what he'll make him do.

"Hey," Ryo says finally, looking up at him. He lets go of the ring and his hand rests on Mizuki's chest instead, warm. "Anything I say?"

"Yes," Mizuki confirms. "Anything."

"Then take a nap," Ryo says decisively. 

"What?" Mizuki asks, entirely confused. "But-"

"No," Ryo says, cutting him off. "You said anything. I'm telling you to take a nap. You need one."

Mizuki wants to argue, but this is exactly what he wanted, after all. To just follow instructions without any thought. He lets Ryo lead him to the bed.

Ryo pulls Mizuki down and close, and Mizuki does his best to relax into Ryo's embrace, the warmth of him along Mizuki's back soothing.

"Sleep first," Ryo tells him. "Everything else can come later."

And this is exactly why Mizuki needs Ryo.

He doesn't think he'll really be able to sleep with how keyed up he is, but he's out within minutes.

+++++++++

"Mizuki."

Ryo's voice is the first thing Mizuki is aware of as consciousness slowly seeps back in. Ryo's shaking his shoulder gently, but Mizuki is so comfortable and warm that he just wants to push Ryo off and sink back into sleep. But that involves moving.

"Mizuki," Ryo says again. "Wake up."

Mizuki's still somewhere on the edge of sleep and he doesn't want to wake up at all. Dreamless sleep is so much easier than being awake. He voices his displeasure with a minimum of effort, a vague grunt to tell Ryo to get lost.

Ryo does not get lost.

"Open your eyes, Mizuki." He says, and he sounds insistent, not his usual cajoling or plaintiveness. That difference makes Mizuki just curious enough that edging toward wakefulness is maybe worth it. Still difficult though - Mizuki is a slow riser.

"Now, please, Mizuki," Ryo says, clear and direct, and it makes Mizuki want to listen to him. It's an effort, but he drags open his eyelids to find Ryo leaning over him, watching.

"Good," Ryo states when Mizuki looks up at him. He runs his fingers through Mizuki's hair like he's petting him, and that feels soothing and nice and Mizuki hums in satisfaction and lets his eyes drift closed again. And then Ryo's hand stops moving.

"No," he says. "Eyes open."

Mizuki does as instructed, a little more awake this time. This is interesting.

"I need you awake for this," Ryo says, and Mizuki's curiosity is more than piqued. "Are you awake?"

Mizuki hums in agreement.

Ryo frowns slightly. "Answer me properly, please."

Mizuki feels... impressed? He's never heard Ryo sound like that before. "Yes," he tells him.

"We need a safe word," Ryo announces, and Mizuki's even more surprised.

"For what?" He asks. "I trust you."

"No," Ryo explains. "I know you do. But I also need to know that this can stop at any time. You want me to be in control, and I can do that. You never need to stop me. But I need to know that you _can_."

"Ryo..." Mizuki is even more impressed. "You didn't sleep did you?"

Ryo looks away when he answers. "No."

"Did you spend this whole time reading?" Mizuki asks. Reading. Researching. It's clear that he did.

"Maybe," is all Ryo admits. "But this is serious, what you're asking. Isn't it?" He slides his fingers along Mizuki's collar, and Mizuki swallows.

It is serious. He knew what he was asking when he was asking it, but now that they're here... Mizuki is still sure about his decision, and Ryo's insistence on doing things properly and safely is exactly why Mizuki knew he could ask.

Mizuki wraps his fingers around Ryo's wrist, stilling his hand, and looks at him. 

"I want to belong to you," he explains. "I want to be yours, and just sometimes... I just want you to take control. I don't want to have to be in charge."

"Okay," Ryo agrees. "I can do that for you. If you put the collar on, or... if I put it on you? Then you do exactly as I tell you, until it's off. Or until the safe word. Because we really do need one."

"You pick," Mizuki tells him, because of course.

Ryo smiles slightly. "Right. Okay. Then..."

"Broccoli."

Mizuki laughs. "What? Why?"

"Why not? Isn't that as good as anything? It's not a thing you're likely to just say, right?"

Which is the whole point, so Mizuki figures why not.

"Okay then. Broccoli. Sure."

"Good," Ryo says decisively, and then leans down and kisses him.

+++++++

There's something so freeing in submitting to Ryo, Mizuki thinks. If he were in charge, any embarrassment would give him pause and make him reconsider. But with this arrangement, Mizuki can push through it - he _has_ to. It lets him do things he never would have before, to enjoy things in new ways and try new things.

It takes Ryo some time to get used to it as well. He’s a people-pleaser, not naturally very dominant, and he’s used to doing things to make Mizuki happy. In the first few weeks, he constantly asks Mizuki if he's okay, if he wants to do something, and if he likes it. But he learns to trust himself and their relationship. Knowing that this is something Mizuki wants - really wants - helps Ryo to feel comfortable with it. He knows that if Mizuki ever reaches his limit, he can stop Ryo at any time, and the fact that he doesn't seems to give Ryo confidence in pushing him. He stops asking and starts demanding, and it's still kind of weird for Mizuki to just give in to everything, but the difference between their interactions when the collar is on and when it's off is just so fascinating.

Now Ryo only asks Mizuki if he likes things just to hear him talk. He tells him that he likes to hear Mizuki say dirty, filthy things in that sweet voice of his, and wants to hear him beg. 

++++++++++

"Wear it," Ryo insists, and Mizuki thinks about all of the very many different ways this could go wrong.

"The staff won't let me," he argues. "It doesn't match the costumes at all."

"You'll convince them," Ryo says firmly, like he knows Mizuki can. And it's probably true. The staff listen to Mizuki.

And so that's how Mizuki finds himself logically explaining how a bondage collar that entirely clashes with his colorful tie-dyed hoodie is a selling point, a little bit of interest, small enough to go unnoticed in the miniature stands they're creating, but contrasting enough to be a cool accent if people look closely enough. 

The staff go for it.

"The fans will all own miniature versions of you. But in it, you'll always be wearing a sign that you belong to me," Ryo says. "I think it's a nice reminder."

Hardly anyone is really going to know what it means, Mizuki thinks. But maybe that's the point. _They’ll_ know.

+++++++++

"Wear it for the shows."

Mizuki could say no. He’s not wearing his collar now, and he can always refuse to put it on. But he likes it and it’s comfortable. It makes him feel connected to Ryo in a very intimate way, and while that’s something that they usually reserve for the bedroom, or at least the privacy of home, the idea of bringing it onto the stage isn’t something Mizuki is opposed to. The stage is where Mizuki loves to be, and he loves to be there with Ryo. Wearing the physical reminder of their bond is only a bonus. 

They can’t see the audience reaction with the livestream format, but just the comments from the other juniors who come to watch are enough to have Mizuki preening. He can’t explain the real reason for his costuming choice, but he doesn’t need to. Ryo says nothing, but the small smile he gives Mizuki when he catches his eye speaks volumes. 

They’re going to have a very good night. 

++++++++

"It’s clear that you're submissive to _somebody_ ," Ryo says. “But I think they need to know that it’s _me_.”

And that's how Mizuki ends up in his collar and Ryo's shirt and jacket, on stage for Shounen Club and showing the world exactly who he belongs to. It feels good.

Ryo looks almost classy in Mizuki's turtleneck, if you can call any Johnny's costume classy. In contrast, Mizuki pulls Ryo's shirt all the way off his shoulder, jacket hanging loose, and if he looks entirely slutty, it's because he is - for Ryo. He's going to go out there and show off and tease, and no one can have him but Ryo. He loves it.

++++++++

Playing it up always works - it definitely gets to Ryo, who rolls him up against a wall the moment they get backstage. He pins Mizuki in place with his body and drops his mouth to Mizuki's shoulder, sucking lightly at the exposed skin just above his collarbone. Mizuki tries not to make any noise, because while people might just ignore them or roll their eyes, they're definitely going to take proper notice if Mizuki starts moaning.

Mizuki is thoroughly embarrassed, avoiding eye contact with everyone who pushes past them in the narrow hallway, but Ryo ignores them all, his focus entirely on Mizuki. It’s easy enough for him with his back turned - he doesn't have to face everyone looking at them as they walk by. Mizuki kind of wants to stop him, but he can’t push Ryo away when he’s wearing his collar, and anyway there's a thrill to it, being so publicly displayed like this as Ryo's.

Ryo stops after just a minute though without pushing things further, and it's definitely for the best. They're already being entirely inappropriate. Soya eyes them when they get back to the dressing room to change, and although he doesn't say anything, his expression is judgmental and saying they are one hundred percent being morons. Mizuki knows they deserve it. He also doesn’t care.

Mizuki is so close to just pulling Ryo down on the couch right there in front of the other members. They know there’s something between the two of them, but they don’t know the extent of it. Mizuki is fully ready for them to find out if it means getting Ryo’s mouth back on his body. But for once, Ryo is doing the thinking, and he stops Mizuki from getting any closer than arms’ length with a firm hand on his bare shoulder and a slight shake of his head. 

“Get changed,” he tells Mizuki, voice pitched low. “You’re coming home with me tonight.”

++++++++

Putting Ryo in charge is the best decision Mizuki ever made.


End file.
